


Heart Breaker/Ice Breaker.

by mindcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Early Days, Eye Contact, Eye Sex, Feels, Friends to Lovers, Hope, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, McKirk., One True Pairing, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Slash, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Doctor Leonard McCoy had been secretly in love with Cadet Jim kirk since they first met that day in the Shuttle.Almost 3 years later he was growing tired of Jim's favourite phrase of "Hello Ladies!"
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Heart Breaker/Ice Breaker.

Nearing the end of their Cadet training in Star-Fleet Academy they would very shortly be really in the confines of deep space with no where else to go except into the vast unknown.

Doctor Leonard McCoy felt it was 'now or never' to try to get Cadet Jim kirks personal attention. To 'break the ice' so to speak, and find out if he could change their 'best buddies' relationship into something more intimate.  
They had roomed together since joining Star-Fleet around the same time. Perhaps guy/guy relationships were never on Jim Kirks personal agenda, but Doctor McCoy was about to do his utmost to change that fact.

One day. "Er there you are Jim, are you free later?"  
"Why Bones whatcha' have in mind?"  
"Well erm I kinda' got a surprise for you, meet me in our cabin as soon as you're off duty."  
"Sure thing Bones I love surprises! And it's not even my birthday!"  
The Doctor smirks to himself. "Trust me Jim I'm hoping this will turn out a whole lot better than just a birthday celebration!"

That evening as Jim stepped into their shared cabin and sat down on the bed, he was pleasantly surprised. Bones had their drinks already prepared but they looked slightly different to usual with some vegetation protruding from the top of the glass.

"A mint-julep Jim, an old Southern speciality!"  
"Ohh well cheers Bones...Hmm kinda' tasty!"  
"Cheers Jim! Yep slightly different to your 'usual taste' but it really hits the spot dontcha' think?"  
"Hmm it sure works for me Doc! Com'ere Bones let me give ya' a hug for being so darn sweet to me!"

The Doctor put both their drinks down then joined jim on his bed, eagerly anticipating the 'freely offered' hug!  
As Jim's arms slid easily around Bones's larger frame he spontaneously reciprocated Jim's actions.

Jim was a warm willing hugger, but fairly soon was ready to break off the embrace, only Bones just squeezed tighter as he tried, staying silent and feeling anxious about the outcome of this risky moment.

Jim spoke. "Okay Bones...what's wrong? You can let go of me now you know!"  
Slowly Bones eased his grip and they were face to face, searching each other's eyes enquiringly.  
The Doctor spoke softly. "Erm I could say sorry Jim, but I am not going to. I've erm had strong feelings for you since first we met and..."  
Jim cut him off swiftly. "Shh relax Bones! Let it lie...I guess...I kinda' 'get it' buddy! Hmm well...so just for you always being there for me (in your own sensitive way!) I am willing to give something new a try! Who knows I might just grow to love it! As much as I love you already my friend!"  
"Phew! Love you to Jim...but I guess you already know that too!"

They smiled coyly as Jim leaned in to kiss Bones's eager lips. Both their arms once more tightened around the other guy's eagerly anticipating body.  
Doctor McCoy was filled with hope and happiness that, just maybe he was finally getting the chance to win the wayward heart of Cadet Jim Kirk!  
The night was young, but their mutual feelings were growing older by the second!

Epilogue:  
For future reference the only ice that would now require breaking...  
Would be for inside the ice-bucket!

The End.


End file.
